The invention comprises a reusable portable apparatus for controlling the temperature of a fluid contained in a disposable receptacle such as a beverage can.
Conventional insulators keep the beverage cool by insulating it from the atmosphere but do not sufficiently encapsulate the beverage can to minimize heat exchange. Further, they are passive devices which do not themselves heat or cool the beverage. A fluid must be either cooled or heated before placement in a conventional insulator. This invention permits either controllable heating or cooling of the beverage or the maintenance of its precooled or preheated fluid temperature for a longer period of time than is possible in conventional insulators.